


Alexander Lightwood, King of Idris

by S_Horne



Series: ShHiatusBang Flash Bang Bingo Team Blue [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: He would be strong for his siblings, for his people./Fanart of Alec and Isabelle Lightwood





	Alexander Lightwood, King of Idris

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ever draw so please be kind!

 

                                                                                                                                

 

Alec had never wanted to be King. He wanted to play pretend with his brothers and his little sister, to run around like the child that he still was. He wanted to go to college and study, to meet new people and do crazy things. He…

It didn’t matter what he wanted. Life never went the way people planned and there was no point in complaining. He was the man of the family now; the head of the Lightwood Dynasty and the leader of Alicante.

He would be strong for his siblings, for his _people_.

Alexander Lightwood, King of Idris.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it [come say hi?](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/post/173159993194/alec-had-never-wanted-to-be-king-he-wanted-to)


End file.
